compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zen Savo
Zen Savo was a local scoundrel of Nar Shaddaa from the age of 11. The Barabel knew Nar Shaddaa from top to bottom. Everywhere. He hung out in the cantinas pretending he is in his 20's but never drinks. Just hangs out there for a while getting credits from the "So called" pazaak players. And then usually he goes and ticks off Botta the Hutt. Once Botta gets angry. He releases his Kath hounds and Zen starts running, laughing like crazy. An odd trouble maker you say? You're wrong. Born into Action Zen was a Barabel born in the bustling city of Nar Shaddaa. The planet is one worldwide city. Endless streets and a lot of action. His parents were dead after the destruction of a Barabel Cruiser, The Locus Run. It crashed on Nar Shaddaa, en route to Nal Hutta. Zen's Parents had 3 children. Ron, Xia, and Zen. When Zen grew up he started small. He started pranking at the age of 5. Using his cunning and his agility. Zen goes by two names. Junn Savo and Zen Savo are his two names. He uses both of them because Zen was his name for peace and tranquility. Zen hated that name so he calls himself Junn. Zen started using a blaster at the age of six. He had good target practice taught by his brother Xia. Who is great at combat. Ron taught him to gamble at the age of 7, Ron was a great scoundrel. The cantinas have lack of security in Nar Shaddaa. Zen has only played Pazaak. A very classic game in the Old Republic. Through his smarts he practically wins all the time. Sometimes when he is not in the mood he usually just cheats. Death of the Parents Sad day came when the death fell upon Zen's parents. One day when Zen's parents were looking for Xia. They found him choking an innocent victim with the force with a hooded person next to him in the alley. He stopped and look at them then frowned. The hooded man still had his back turned on them. Xia's glare in his eyes were red like the sun of Nal Hutta. and brought out his red lightsaber and stabbed them hard with all his hatred. Zen found out from the recordings on the Holonet while watching it with his brother. Frightened as if they saw a ghost. Family Tensions Junn swore an oath that one day he will kill his brother for the lust of revenge to redeem what he did to his parents. Xia Savo was thought to have killed himself with a knife. Some say he Actually fell to the dark side. But know one knew of him. Zen was then taken care of by Ron Savo. Ron and Zen were now poor and had no money at all. They lived on the streets. Begging for money. No one would even lend them a credit... Life of a Scoundrel It was from that moment that Ron and Zen would become scoundrels because right now it was the only way to survive on Nar Shaddaa. When Zen was 8 he learned bunch of new skills. The Scoundrel motto was the first thing he learned. "Smuggle, Scam, Steal" it was called. This motto was the key to having a life again. And it did work. They became poor to rich. When Junn was 9 he learned everything there is to be a better scoundrel. He learned how to hack into a high security terminal. Also able to hack into a locked door. Now what they need to do is to get a ship and fly off to a different planet. Brother's Death When Zen was 10 his brother was killed by Botta the Hutt for not paying him to set the bounty off of him. Ron had some sort of bounty for killing Botta's father who also lived on Nar Shaddaa, Nezroy The Hutt. Ron was murdered in a slow, tormenting way. Zen had to watch when he was captured. He tried to close his eyes but the Gamorrean guards held his eyes open. He heard from the glass his endless screaming that never seemed to end. it ended and Ron was dead... When Zen was about to be killed he ran off and took Botta's ship. The Krayts Pearl. He had to escape hutt space. Zen flew, dodging the asteroids that were in his way with Botta's ship behind him. Zen crashed in a small asteroid and lost the engines. Botta lost track of him so he called it quits and left back to Nar Shaddaa. The asteroid crash made Zen's ship ricochet to Kathol. As it enters the atmosphere of Kathol, the ship starts to burn up and crash down on the planet's surface. Kathol Zen crashed on the planet Kathol. Ship destroyed. Zen fell unconscious. He could see Xia pointing his lightsaber at him. Ready to strike him down. When Xia was about to, he awoke. Zen was greeted by many people. Malakai Brooks, Elm Aran, Xpofer Tomas, and Jiheb Sacatoga and soon he started to work for the Uukaablis Trans-System at a young age. Zen was the youngest employee to work for Uukaablis and probably all the factions in the galaxy. But he showed great skills of finding information and other things. He got in tantrums but that's how kids are, right? Quick Training When Zen was 11, he finished his training that would have to be done in 5 years. But Zen proved them wrong. With his skills and talents, Zen was able to pass inspections in one year. Zen became the youngest lieutenant ever in the history of the galaxy. But, Zen was still in love with being a scoundrel. He used his own skills to pass the inspections. And he did it. Zen watched the skies of Kathol and the birds flying past by. He would always pray that Xia won't kill any of his new friends. He wished he could stop him from killing another person. But Xia was far from this galaxy... Betrayal and Death Zen was murdered by the more sinister sections of the Kathol Republic. With the help of Kathol's brutish henchman, led by Kara Tamerin, Zen was betrayed and assassinated. Zen's death may not be the most significant events of the galaxy, but seemed to many to show an exploitative nature of the more powerful humanoid dynasties/families when confronted with a disagreeable peasant. Some say he brought a curse to those who have killed him. He died without completing his task. His death becoming the curse. What Zen cared about most, is that he failed the entire galaxy. He failed to kill Xia. Worst of all he failed his friends... Mephiston, Will, Jek, Drega and more... Famous Quote "Use what you already have for an advantage," -- His brother would always tell Zen. Famous motto "Smuggle, Scam, Steal!" Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Barabel